Deep, Meaningful Questions
by Waffled Flambe
Summary: Middleton High gets a new English teacher who likes to ask deep, meaningful questions. Yeah, right. First chappie, the answer we've all been dying to know! Come on, read and review!


**A/N:** I kept annoying my friends with these questions and the story idea came in my mind (I actually asked them the second one first). No flames please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible, ok? Cause if I did there would be a lot more episodes.

To Get To Know You

"Good morning, class." A perky, blond woman in her mid-twenties greeted the bored-looking sophomores. "I'm Ms. Rosebud, your new English teacher."

Ron raised his hand. "Aren't you that cheese wheel tour guide from Wisconsin?"

Ms. Rosebud chuckled. "You know, you'd be surprised at how many people think that. I'm actually her twin sister. I used to be a tour guide at the Botanic Garden." Now she addressed the entire class. "I'd like to get to know you all better, so everyday we will do a journal entry about a deep meaningful question." After passing out black-and-white composition notebooks, she said, "This is today's question," and wrote on the chalkboard: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Bonnie said.

"That's not a deep, meaningful question!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong!" Ms. Rosebud said excitedly. "I can tell a lot about a person through these kinds of questions!" Her tone suddenly turned harsh and she said, "Now do as I say and get to work!"

The skeptical-turned-frightened students opened their notebooks to the first page. Here are their responses:

Kim: _I don't really eat tootsie roll pops, but I would guess it would take between 150 and 300 licks._

Ron: _It takes exactly 267 licks to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop (I counted)._

Monique: _I got up to 52 but then I bit off the head._

Bonnie: _Who cares?_

Brick: _Um...hold on (Counting on fingers:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ,1 ,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 78, 9, 10 ,1 ,2 , 3, 4,…) I think it's 4._

Zita: _I've never had a tootsie roll pop because they don't have them where I come from. Sorry. _

Felix: _I dunno, 500?_

Josh: _I always bite it before I get to the middle._

Tara: _When I get home I'll check that out._

Jessica:_ Who eats tootsie roll pops anymore?_

Liz: _No one actually counts, you know._

Marcella: _What kind of question is this? _

Hope: _Lollipops are detrimental to your health!_

**-Next Day-**

"I must say, your response to my question was…interesting," Ms. Rosebud began. "Some of you," she said, looking pointedly at Bonnie, Jessica, Liz, and Marcella, "didn't even bother to answer it correctly. Others," now glancing at Josh and Monique, "sadly bit the lollipop before the reached the middle. But Ron was the only one who gave me a thorough answer, so he gets an A for this assignment."

"Booyah!" Ron yelled, punching his arm in the air.

"And since it's clear that no one else has bothered to find out," Ms. Rosebud continued, "we're going to conduct an experiment today!"

"Isn't this supposed to be English class? Experiments are done in Science," Monique commented.

"Did you or did you not write a journal entry?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Alrighty then," Ms. Rosebud said. "We've done English." She then pulled out a brown paper bag filled with chocolate tootsie roll pops and handed one out to everyone. "Find out the answer to the question and give your results to me at the end of the period." She stuck an extra pop in her mouth and started reading a newspaper.

Results

Kim-284 licks

Ron-267 licks (What I said?)

Monique- 275 licks

Bonnie-302 licks

Brick- 2 licks

Zita- 201 licks

Felix-257 licks

Josh- 256 licks

Tara- 269 licks

Jessica- 299 licks

Liz- 292 licks

Marcella-I'm allergic to chocolate.

Hope: Uh, yeah, what she said!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I had a million dollars...review your answer and it might end up in the next chapter! BTW, has anyone actually found the number of licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?**


End file.
